Mistaken Identity
by Kawaii desu ne15
Summary: France decides to cash in on a favor England owes him during a world meeting. SpUK, FrUK


So far England was having a great day. He'd woken up to a shockingly quiet house with none of his brothers in it. His previous experiences had him cautiously poking his head out his bedroom door in search of an ambush. Scotland and North were quite fond of scaring the living daylights out of him. The two usually made a lot of noise so the silence made England suspicious.

He'd made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of tea and, to his delight, managed to toast a slice of bread to perfection. He finished his meal without interruption before reluctantly going in search of his siblings. He searched the house and found a note left on Wales's bed. Reading it he discovered Wales and Scott had gone to visit Ireland and North had to deal with the paperwork he got last time him and Scott went drinking.

England had nearly shed tears of joy at the news. It was rare to get a day alone. There always seemed to be someone else in the house whether it was one of his brothers or America begging him to watch a scary movie. The day got even better when he opened the front door and was met with sunny skies. Not a cloud was in sight. Not even the world meeting he had to attend could ruin his mood.

England spent the last few hours before the meeting relaxing and catching up on a novel he never had the time to finish. He'd nearly finished by the time he had to leave for the meeting.

He arrived right on time. His mood soured a bit when he realized he was sitting next to France who was unusually quiet. France said nothing till after the first hour. He leaned closer while Germany's attention was on Russia, who was terrorizing the baltics.

"Bonjour England." He said with a suspiciously pleasant smile.

England narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you want frog?

"You remember the last world meeting?"

England's good mood disappeared as France's smile grew. He'd hoped the frog had forgotten about that little incident from a few months ago. Reluctantly he nodded.

"Wonderful!" France stage whispered. "I have a problem you can help me with after break."

He made a helpful gesture towards his lap. England's eyes widened with shock before narrowing with anger.

"How dare you!" England hissed.

"We made a deal England. Are you going back on your word?" France asked with a smug smirk.

England wanted nothing more than to punch the nation in the face. France knew that England hated going against his word above all else.  
He waited patiently for England to make up his mind. England grumbled a curse under his breath and gave France a scathing glare.

"Fine."

England was having a bad day. He had to sit through the rest of the lecture with the frog leering at him every few seconds. Finally Germany called a break and the nations began filing out. England pretended to check his messages until he was the last one in the room. Once he was sure the coast was clear he slid off the chair and crawled underneath the table. He got under just in time, because someone came back into the room and was rifling through their bag. After they left England sighed. He wouldn't have gotten into this situation if he hadn't made the mistake of going drinking with France after the last world meeting. Normally he would've declined but France had offered to pay for the drinks. England always had a hard time turning down free drinks.

He'd ended up ranting about how irritating Scotland had been acting lately and France had been quick to offer to distract him for a week. The only condition was that England would owe him one favor. England had been quite drunk at this point and had agreed without thinking it through. He was sorely regretting that now.

The doors opened and nations began coming back to their seats. He waited a few minutes till everyone was situated before slowly crawling to where France was sitting. Kneeling in front of him he began unbuttoning his pants.

Spain had just returned from break. He was lucky to have been assigned a seat next to Roma and he was patiently waiting for him to return. He'd disappeared earlier during the break. Spain had tried to follow him, but he'd thrown a fit and ran off.

It had been a few minutes and Spain was starting to get worried when he felt a hand grasp his thigh. Startled he nearly kicked at the person. The their other hand began fiddling with his zipper. Spain's eyes flickered to the seat next to him. He was surprised to say the least. He had no idea Romano was so kinky.

He bit his lip to cover a moan as Roma grasped his cock and began to pump until it was standing at attention. He stopped and for a moment and Spain was afraid he'd decided to stop. Suddenly a warm mouth closed around the tip of his member and began swirling around the tip. His tongue teased the slit and sucked lightly. Spain reached a hand under the table to tug lightly at the other nation's hair. He took the hint and bobbed his head down taking Spain's entire length in. He dug his nails into his palm to avoid letting out any noises as Roma began to alternate between bobbing his head and sucking.

Spain was so close at first he didn't notice the chair next to him pull out until someone grabbed his shoulder. Spain turned and found himself face to face with Romano. He blinked slowly.

"Romano?!" He blurted out.

The person blowing him must have been shocked as well because they froze for a split second before clamping their teeth down. Spain howled out a mix of Spanish and English curses and flung himself out of the chair in an attempt to get away from the source of pain. Unfortunately he still had his hand in the others hair. He ended up pulling them out from under the table as he fell to the ground clutching his dick.

Germany should have known something was up. The meeting had been passing fairly easily which was strange because some idiot had seated France and England together. At the very least Germany had expected a yelling match.

Sometime during break England and Romano had disappeared. Germany had felt a little suspicious then but he decided to ignore his instincts. Big mistake.

About halfway through the second part of the meeting Spain let out a horrible scream and flew out of his chair. Germany's eyes bugged out as Spain dragged a red faced England out from under the table. It was pretty obvious why he'd been under there and Germany felt his blood pressure begin to rise. Meanwhile Spain was still screaming on the floor. Adding to Germany's annoyance Prussia, Denmark and France began laughing hysterically.

The sight of France laughing seemed to flip a switch in England because he lunged up and began trying to strangle France with his own tie. Germany closed his eyes and tried counting to ten.

"Fight fight fight!" Prussia began chanting.

Germany's eye twitched.


End file.
